


Aucun regret

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen, post-Yverdon-les-Bains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff a commencé a travailler à Swiss Airways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aucun regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739263) by [handwritten (onefromanotherworld)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten)



> I wrote this for my French class. I had to use only present tense and verbs of the first and second groups. I thought I’d share, I’ll post it in English later. In the meantime, if anyone could give me some comments, I’d appreciate it :)

Ce sont déjà six semaines que Martin Crieff travaille à _Swiss Airways_. Il n’est plus un capitaine et personne l’appelle _Skip_ ; d’un autre côté, sa famille lui respecte plus, maintenant ils considèrent que son travaille est important.

La première fois qu’on lui paie, il pleure. Après, il envoie des chocolats à ses amis. Ils lui manquent.

C’est bizarre d’avoir du temps libre, il commence à avoir des passe-temps en plus de voler: il chante et réalise des maquettes des lieus qu’il aime parce-qu’ils lui rappelent le passé.

Ses nouveaux collègues écoutent ses histoires amusés mais tous pensent que se sont seulement des fantaisies. Personne ne lui désobéit; personne joue des jeux de mots avec lui non plus. Personne se moque des passagers et personne lui donne une pourboire de £5000.

Il se repète qu’il est mieux maintenant: il a un vrai travaille, une petite-amie qui partage son intérét pour l’aviation, il mange tous les jours… Il ne regrette pas sa décision mais il aimerait avoir sa famille, sa vraie famille de MJN avec lui, comme avant.


End file.
